Sol de luna
by PichonSalvaje
Summary: Y así sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus pecosas mejillas,sus ojos marrones se ocultaban tras su mechón rojizo, y la lluvia que caía sobre su cuerpo pegándole el vestido a su piel, la luna se compadecía de ella y lloraba por su pérdida.


**Emm… bueno aquí estoy yo con otra de mis raras historias Oo… como amo escribir este tipo de historias n0n… eso no viene al tema nnU**

**Bueno debo de decir que HP no me pertenece, solo la historia y el pequeño verso que pongo para que intervenga y se alargue XD, es todo, gracias por leer. **

!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"

Perdiendo, perdiendo la esperanza que poseía, en una noche la perdió, una noche en que las estrellas brillaban insuficientemente, acompañando al satélite solitario de la tierra, tan solitario como ella.

La luna, ese hermoso astro color albino se perdía a cada instante en unas nubes espesas, las estrellas se veían más turbias sin ella, su madre, la luna, quien se preguntaba a cada instante ¿donde estaba su amor el sol? Alumbraba al ser de una chica, a sus lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, y a sus mechones pelirrojos caían graciosamente por esa cara de tez blanca.

¿Ella era la única que le comprendía?

El haber perdido a un ser amado, aunque este solo se encontrara a miles de miles de kilómetros de ahí, sacrificándose según el ¿solo para que¿Para protegerla¿De qué la protegería?

Al menos a la luna si la protegieron, pero a ella la lastimaron, y de una de las maneras más directas que pudiera ser, aunque no intencionalmente¡no importaba si ella moría! Ella solamente quería estar a su lado

_Y así sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus pecosas mejillas,_

_Sus ojos marrones se ocultaban tras su mechón rojizo, _

_Y la lluvia que caía sobre su cuerpo pegándole el vestido a su piel,_

_La luna se compadecía de ella y lloraba por su pérdida,_

_2 mujeres enamoradas y dejadas,_

_Una alma mortal y una inmortal sufriendo por siempre,_

_Aguardando que algún día su esperanza regrese_

Sabía que cuando le dijo eso ella solo sonrió ¿pero quien dice que no podía fingir una simple sonrisa? Todo las fingen siempre, y ella no sería la excepción.

Si, lo había vuelto a ver, si era la boda de su hermano, no le molestaba que estuviera ahí, pensando que el la volviera a ver como antes, pero que equivocada estaba, no la volteo a ver.

Al principio, pensó que era para no decirle cuanto lamentaba lo que le había dicho.

No era así - _se recuesta en un árbol_ –

La miro, al final la logro mirar, y en esa mirada se veía frialdad.

Tuvo que soportar las ganas que le emanaban de llorar, y al final se contuvo.

_Y así sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus pecosas mejillas,_

_Sus ojos marrones se ocultaban tras su mechón rojizo, _

_Y la lluvia que caía sobre su cuerpo pegándole el vestido a su piel,_

_La luna se compadecía de ella y lloraba por su pérdida,_

_2 mujeres enamoradas y dejadas,_

_Una alma mortal y una inmortal sufriendo por siempre,_

_Aguardando que algún día su esperanza regrese_

Es por eso, que Ginny W. estaba en las sombras del bosque, sentada y recostada en un árbol, llorando por él.

¿Seguir con su vida?

Se le hacía imposible en ese momento

Tal vez, con el correr del tiempo, seguiría, tal vez, con el correr del tiempo, no seguiría.

No debía de pensar en eso, el momento era para llorar, llorar junto a las lágrimas de la Luna, que en ese instante se borraron las estrellas, y diminutas gotas de agua cristalina caían levemente en el bosque, confundiéndose con sus lágrimas, lágrimas amargas y saladas.

_Y así sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus pecosas mejillas,_

_Sus ojos marrones se ocultaban tras su mechón rojizo, _

_Y la lluvia que caía sobre su cuerpo pegándole el vestido a su piel,_

_La luna se compadecía de ella y lloraba por su pérdida,_

_2 mujeres enamoradas y dejadas,_

_Una alma mortal y una inmortal sufriendo por siempre,_

_Aguardando que algún día su esperanza regrese_

Se empapo toda, no le importo, eso no le impediría llorar.

La noche era para sollozos roncos y amargos de ella y la luna.

Gemidos tan amargos como la muerte, tan amargos como el no volver a verlos, tan amarga como esa noche.

_Y así sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus pecosas mejillas,_

_Sus ojos marrones se ocultaban tras su mechón rojizo, _

_Y la lluvia que caía sobre su cuerpo pegándole el vestido a su piel,_

_La luna se compadecía de ella y lloraba por su pérdida,_

_2 mujeres enamoradas y dejadas,_

_Una alma mortal y una inmortal sufriendo por siempre,_

_Aguardando que algún día su esperanza regrese_

La noche le pertenecía a la luna y a ella, a sus lágrimas amargas y sus pequeños gemidos, gemidos que cada día ocultarían para demostrar que no les importaba nada, para que, cuando el sol se esconda para no ver a su amada llorar junto a una mortal.

¿Mortal?

Si una mortal… una simple mortal la cual lloraba en brazos inmortales.

Brazos inmortales que no volverían a estrechar el ser de su amado, al principio eso la consoló, ella no era inmortal y no sufriría para siempre, pero quien dice que su alma no vagaría como la de cualquier espíritu aferrándose a objetos los cuales nunca más volverán a ser lo mismo.

Nunca mas, solo vagaría sobre sus pasos, recordando como era cuando todavía era una simple mortal.

Viviendo un sueño, una ilusión, una pesadilla que se repetiría día tras día, un día monótono del cual siempre se aburriría, pensando en lo que pudo ser y lo que nunca será.

_Y así sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus pecosas mejillas,_

_Sus ojos marrones se ocultaban tras su mechón rojizo, _

_Y la lluvia que caía sobre su cuerpo pegándole el vestido a su piel,_

_La luna se compadecía de ella y lloraba por su pérdida,_

_2 mujeres enamoradas y dejadas,_

_Una alma mortal y una inmortal sufriendo por siempre,_

_Aguardando que algún día su esperanza regrese_

¿Algún día volvería a tener esa felicidad?

Eso dependería del tiempo, a veces eterno, a veces corto, pero nunca normal.

Su boca de repente tenía un sabor salado, salado por sus lágrimas que algunas al terminar de recorrer sus mejillas paraban en la abertura de su boca.

_Y así sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus pecosas mejillas,_

_Sus ojos marrones se ocultaban tras su mechón rojizo, _

_Y la lluvia que caía sobre su cuerpo pegándole el vestido a su piel,_

_La luna se compadecía de ella y lloraba por su pérdida,_

_2 mujeres enamoradas y dejadas,_

_Una alma mortal y una inmortal sufriendo por siempre,_

_Aguardando que algún día su esperanza regrese_

Era el alba, hora en que el sol sale y la luna se esconde, hora de que se levante, hora en que ellas 2 salgan corriendo y así, aparentar calma frente los minutos que ven a su amor, su ilusión, su ultima y única esperanza.

Así como la luna de misteriosa es, su sonrisa lo será, no más lágrimas por el momento, no más lluvia en ese instante, ni esperanza ni ilusiones, solo la falsedad de una sonrisa que se borraran cuando el día termine y el sol se esconda entre tal cúmulo de árboles y la cara albina de la luna se vuelva a asomar dándole el abrazo que tanto necesita.

_Y así sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus pecosas mejillas,_

_Sus ojos marrones se ocultaban tras su mechón rojizo, _

_Y la lluvia que caía sobre su cuerpo pegándole el vestido a su piel,_

_La luna se compadecía de ella y lloraba por su pérdida,_

_2 mujeres enamoradas y dejadas,_

_Una alma mortal y una inmortal sufriendo por siempre,_

_Aguardando que algún día su esperanza regrese_

_Fin_

!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"

**(IMPORTANTE: estas notas no tienen nada de importante, así que es decisión suya si leen este pequeño párrafo… el ultimo parrafito es de agradecimientos por leerlo nnU)**

Después de algunos meses de no escribir sobre HP les mi histora con la cual tuve que poner chorro-sientas veces las canciones de Evanescence, la de vindicated de no se quien nnU , y la de My Heart Hill Go On de Celine Dion me inspire para esto nn (no me culpen siempre me pasa eso… tener que repetir a cada rato una cancion XDU)

**primero que nada: Harry no la miro fríamente, solo miraba a otra parte nnU**

**Gracias a los lectores que leyeron esto favor de:**

**Cualquier comentario (decente no quiero maldiciones ¬¬), critica (solo constructiva, no importa si no me lo explican como a niña de 5 años mientras no sea… emm malsonante), etc. Se los agradeceré.**

**P.D.- alguien me puede decir¿de qué color son los ojos de Ginny? se los agradecería que me lo informaran nn**

**Adiós **


End file.
